Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady
Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady is the seventh episode of the fourth season and the eightie-fifth episode of the series. It first aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996 in the US. In this episode, Peter Sam's eagerness means the Refreshment Lady was nearly left behind. Plot Peter Sam was now single-handedly running the Skarloey Railway and is happy with his new position, but when he's late one day, Henry threatens to leave without Peter Sam's passengers next time. Peter Sam was worried and hurries as much as he can, but becomes impatient when he has to wait at the lake for an hour and leaves without a very important passenger: the Refreshment Lady. Peter Sam gives the Refreshment Lady an explanation, but the Refreshment Lady informs him that Henry was joking. Peter Sam is furious, but Henry had disappeared. Characters *Henry *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *The Refreshment Lady *Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Duncan (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) Locations *Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds *Crovan's Gate *The Skarloey Railway Viaduct *Lakeside *Neptune Refreshments *Sodor Castle *Hawin Doorey *Skarloey Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Four Little Engines. *Stock footage from A Bad Day for Sir Handel is used. *The modified model of OJ from TUGS appears in the water as Peter Sam enters the lake station. *In Germany, this episode is called "Peter Sam and the Food Woman". In the Netherlands, this episode is titled "Peter Sam and the Tea Lady". The Danish title is "Peter Sam and the Waitress". In Japan, this episode is called "Peter Sam's Teased". In Spanish this episode is titled "Peter Sam and Forgotten Woman." The Finnish title is "Peter Sam and the Cafe Lady". *In some UK and US narrations, Henry's whistle is absent at the end when he leaves the station. *In the US version, the Refreshment Lady has an Italian accent. Errors *In two scenes, Henry was wearing Gordon's upset face masks. *Rheneas appears briefly, but he was supposed to be at the Works. *When Peter Sam puffs by singing his eyes are wonky. *In the US version, George Carlin says that the Refreshment Lady sells tea and cakes to the "conductor, fireman, and guard", but guard is another term for conductor and he makes no mention of the driver. *As Peter Sam crosses the viaduct, the end of the set can be seen. *Duncan appears briefly, even though he isn't introduced until Home at Last. *When Peter Sam puffs backwards, his wheels are moving faster than he is. *In a close-up of Peter Sam's whistle, the whistle shown is Duck's. *When Peter Sam leaves the station with the Refreshment Lady, the coaches are facing forward, but in the following scenes they are facing backwards. And later when he arrives at the station, they are facing forward again. *When Peter Sam talks to the Refreshment Lady at the end, blu-tak can be seen under his face. *This episode is out of production order, as Skarloey appears, despite being sent to the works in Four Little Engines. US Home Video Releases *Sing-Along and Stories Gallery PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyUStitlecard.png|US title card PeterSamAndTheRefreshmentLadyNewZealandTitleCard.png|New Zealand title card PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadySpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:Episodes